Attack on Zero
by Boshwa
Summary: Eren didn't know why. But for some reason he isn't dead. He should've died when he saved Armin, but now he's in a different world, one that is far away from the walls. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eren didn't know what was going on right now. The last thing he remembered after saving Armin was getting eaten and losing his left hand, but for some reason, he's not in a Titan's stomach and his left hand is still attached. He looks around and finds that there's a large group of people wearing weird clothes staring at him.

"Where the hell am I?" Eren thought. "I should have died back in Trost, and who are these people? I never seen clothing like that before, and they look my age."

He then saw the crowd start to laugh and a pink haired girl was talking to a bald man with a wooden staff. Eren deducted that they were laughing at her, due to seeing her glare daggers at someone.

"The hell's going on?" Eren thought. "They're speaking a language I don't recognize, there are weird creatures standing next to people in the crowd, and that girl somehow has pink hair!" Pink Hair!

While he was trying to understand what was going on, he noticed that he wasn't wearing his 3D Maneuver Gear. He looked around the area, panicking, and then he saw the bald man pick up the 3DMG and examining it. The man looked at Eren, who was glaring at him to put it down, got the message and left it be.

"Good, now all I have to do is go over there and- URGHH!" Eren was about to get up, but he felt a sudden flash of pain from his left leg.

The pink haired girl stared at him for a little longer, then she turned her attention to the bald man, who she seemed to be arguing with, and judging by her reaction, Eren guessed it wasn't good.

The girl sighed and walked over to him, she knelt down to eye level, and she said something quietly to him with a hint of anger and disappointment.

"I'm sorry, I don't understa- Mmmph!" Eren was interrupted when she suddenly kissed him! This was his first kiss, and a lot of things were going through his mind.

"Why is she kissing me!?"

"Does she like me?"

"If Mikasa was here, would she punch her in the face?"

She separated from him, and stood up, looking at him with a disapproval look.

"Hey, why did you ki-GAAH!" Eren, once again, interrupted this time by a searing pain from his left hand. Eren felt like he was a horse being branded, and when he looked at his hand, he blacked out from the pain. But before he passed out, he saw on his left hand the emblem of the Survey Corp.

The Wings of Freedom.

Authors Note: This is my attempt to write fanfiction, and I am not a good writer. I just came up with this idea in my Biology class today. I might continue this. Tell me your thoughts on this first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, third daughter of the Valliere family, a very well-known aristocratic family in the country of Tristain, was hoping to finally get rid of her nickname as "Louise the Zero" during the ritual to summon her familiar and to put that Zerbst in her place.

"Please let this work." Louise pleaded. She was tired of being a complete failure in magic, for every spell she tries to cast, everything blows up and then all of her classmates make fun of her for not being able to even turn a rock into gold.

"Ms. Valliere, whenever you're ready, preform the ritual." Her teacher, Jean Colbert, said. "Right!" thought Louise. She pointed her wand to the air and started chanting: "My servant that exists in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from the very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"

BOOOMMM!

Right after she finished her chant, there was (surprise, surprise) an explosion that casted its smoke over the area. After a few minutes, the smoke finally cleared to show a boy, around 15 or 16, lying down on the ground unconscious with his back facing the sky. He wore a brown vest that had a shield and two swords on the back of it, and on his lower body, he wore a belt and several harnesses for something. He had black hair, and when Louise looked to her left, there were two large metal boxes a few feet away from him that had canisters strapped on top of them. She could see at least six or eight openings in the front of one of the boxes that had strange objects sticking out of it.

The boy eventually woke up and slowly pulled himself up and looked around with a look of confusion on his face. While the boy was scanning his surroundings, Kirche, a dark girl with red hair and a big bust, eventually spoke up.

"Nothing less from someone who puts up a huge front!" Kirche laughed. "To think that you would summon a peasant!"

The entire group of second year students then started laughing with her, which pissed of Louise even further.

"I just made a small mistake!" yelled Louise.

"Nothing less from Louise the Zero!" yelled a blonde chubby boy. "A result that meets everyone's expectations!" The crowd laughed even further.

Louise heard the boy say something and yelled at him to shut up. She walked up to Colbert to ask if she can redo the summoning, but she saw him inspecting the metal boxes and the strange handles connected to it.

"Very interesting…." murmured Colbert. Louise didn't know what was special about it, but it must be important to the boy, for she saw him glaring at Colbert, as if telling him to put it down. She saw him put it down, getting the message, and heard her familiar cry in pain. Louise turned and looked at him. It was obvious that he tried to get up and grab his things, but it looked like his legs were in pain. Louise examined closer and saw that on his left leg, there was one spot where his leg was bleeding badly. She looked at him with disappointment, and went up to Colbert.

"Mr. Colbert! May I please try summoning again?" asked Louise.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that, Ms. Valliere." replied Colbert, shaking his head. "This ritual is a sacred one that decides a mage's life. Whether you like it or not, this boy has been chosen as your familiar. I won't make any exceptions."

Louise hung her head down in shame while the rest of the students were still laughing at her. Embarrassed by the fact that her familiar wasn't something grand like a dragon or a griffon, but a DAMN PEASANT!

"Ms. Valliere, I instruct you to finish the ritual now." said Colbert. Just to get the other students back to their dorms and to stop their laughing.

Louise sighed and reluctantly walked over to the boy and knelt down. She got a closer look at his eyes and saw they were green. " Be thankful for this." whispered Louise. " Normally a noble would never do this with a peasant boy!" She decided to get it over with and kissed him. After separating from him, the boy looked at her with wide eyes, saying something she couldn't understand. Then, he doubled over in pain, clutching his left hand for a while until passing out.

Colbert walked over to look at the brand and he saw a brand he has never seen before in his life. On his left hand, there weren't any words or symbols, but a shield that had two things that looked like wings on the shield.

"Ms. Valliere, take your familiar to your dorm." instructed Colbert. "I'll have someone bring those two boxes to your dorm later. I need to talk to the Principle about this."

A/N: Had a bit of trouble writing this chapter, since I was trying to make it longer, but the only thing I did was write in lines from the anime, since it's been a long time since I watched it. Probably won't update for a while, due to school, band performances, and annoying Arizona political ads that always kill my mood every day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long to update! Lots of homework, camping in Utah, and I finally know the pain of writer's block. Anyways, here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it, if there's something that you think I should fix or work on, please tell me!**

Louise was sitting on in her room looking at her familiar, still unconscious, on the bed that she made (which is just a pile of hay). She had been waiting for over an hour for her familiar to wake up, and a few interesting things happened like a late night explosion and a near death experience.

After the summoning ritual, she brought her familiar to her room with the help of Guiche after it passed out. When she got to her room, the maids showed up holding the two metal boxes and other stuff connected to it. Guiche set the commoner down on the floor and the maids put the gear near her table and left. After 30 minutes of wondering how she would handle her newly summoned familiar, she eventually got bored and started inspecting the strange metal boxes. While she was holding one of the handles, she pushed a button which sent a puff of air out of the hourglass shaped object scaring her. Becoming even more curious, she pushed another button, and a wire suddenly shot out of one of the small pocket, embedding itself into the wall, and just barely missing her head.

After that near disaster and adding a hole in the wall, she decided to just leave it alone. Another 30 minutes passed by and her familiar was mumbling words she couldn't understand and crying in his sleep. Louise tried to ignore it, but she got more annoyed by the second and she eventually snapped.

"By the Founder, it just keeps making noise, shut up!" Louise yelled. "What I would give to have some ear- oh wait! I can cast the silence spell on him, and then I won't even have to listen to him anymore!"

(Insert magical incantation here)

And what occurred after that…..

BOOMM!

was the very opposite of silence.

Louise got up, and with much difficulty, walked up and opened her window to start fanning the smoke out of her room.

"Of course that would happen!" Louise yelled. "Why would I even think for a second I could even cast a silence spell!"

Louise sighed and went back to sitting on her chair. She then heard a grumble a few minutes later coming from her familiar, which she surprisingly understood.

"I guess my silence spell worked, just not how I planned it to be." Louise thought. "You better be useful, or you're going to feel the pain I experienced this past hour."

She walked over to him while he was busy looking around the room, until he set his eyes on her with a confused, and untrusting look.

"Who are you?" He said. "Where am I?"

*5 minutes of Louise explaining who she was, where he was, and what he was.*

*Few seconds of Eren being excited for being outside the walls, but then notices what Louise said.*

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight." He said. "You're telling me that a large number of people who can use magic are nobles, and the ones who can't are, in your words, pathetic commoner s. Not only that, but I'M GOING TO BE YOU'RE SLAVE FOR LIFE!"

"Shut up!" Louise said. "You're a familiar, not a slave. You're supposed to be loyal to me, and since I told you my name, you should tell me yours."

"This is bullshit" he mumbled. "It's Eren Jaeger, I'd tell you more, but I would rather talk to this Headmaster you told me about than with you about my life. You'll know then."

"Fair enough." Louise said as she climbed into bed. "It's late, familiar. I've been up for way too long waiting for you to wake up, and you don't want to know what happened to me this past hour!"

Hm? Eren didn't know what she was even talking about, but when he looked around in the dark. He saw the wire of his 3D Maneuver Gear stuck to the wall.

"What the hell did you do!?" Eren yelled waking up Louise.

"What? Huh?"

"What did you do to my gear!?"

"I didn't do anything to it!"

"It's obvious that you did!"

"I barely even touched it!"

"Tell me, you what do you do to mess with it!?"

"I only pushed like two buttons!"

"And what happened when you pushed them!?"

"The 1st one made a puff of air come out, and the 2nd one shot that thing out inches from my face!"

Eren calmed down a little. "Did you mess with anything else?" He said.

"No, I didn't push any more buttons, disconnect anything, or break anything you happy!?" Louise yelled.

Eren sighed and shook his head, "Don't mess with my gear anymore in the future, ok?" He asked.

"Fine." Louise said. "Can I go back to sleep now ?"

"Yeah, sure." Eren said after pulling the wire out of the wall.

"Make sure you wake me up in the morning, got it?" said Louise.

"Whatever." Said Eren as he sat back down on the pile of hay and fell asleep almost immediately.

"I already hate him." Grumbled Louise. " He gets mad because I messed with his little toy? If I get a chance to have a different familiar, it will be anything but him!" Louise said as she finally closed her eyes.

"_What is this?" said Louise as she walked down an alley. She could tell that she was in some kind _

_of town, but the clothes of the people and the buildings she has seen seemed to from an older time (unless Familiar of Zero has the same exact style, if it does, well I'm an idiot), not to mention the gigantic wall she could see._

_Louise continued walking until she came upon an open area where a few commoners and a _

_small blonde child were looking at something._

"_You, commoner!" She yelled pointing at a man. "Tell me, what country am I in?" The man she _

_was talking to didn't seem like he was paying attention and just continued looking ahead and not answering her._

"_Hey!" yelled Louise. "Look at me when I'm tal-"_

"_Hey, Armin!"_

_Louise turned around and saw two children, a boy and a girl, running towards the blonde kid. _

_The girl had long black hair and somewhat emotionless eyes and she was wearing a red scarf, which Louise thought was weird because it didn't feel cold at all. The boy who was with her looked exactly like her familiar, but a few years younger._

"_Armin, don't run off like that!" Eren said. "Hm? What're even look-….." He turned towards the _

_direction his friend was facing and the expression on his face changed into fear and disbelief._

"_What's going on?" Louise thought turning around. "By the Founder…." What she saw was _

_the wall that was impossibly high, but it wasn't the wall she was looking at, it was the gigantic skinless hand on top of it that surprised her._

"_That's impossible…." Armin said. "That wall is 50 meters high."_

"_50 meters!?" Louise thought. She saw movement and saw something coming out of the top of _

_the wall._

"_Oh, god…it's a Titan!" Eren said as the Colossal Titan's head peeked out over the wall, looking_

_down at the town of terrified humans._

…

**So that's the end of Chapter 3. I hope to God that I'll be able to update in short time this time. Also, I'm sorry to ask this of you guys, but I need your opinion on a few things. ** **1 :I'm thinking of calling Eren's brand Wings of God (creative I know); if you guys can come up with better names, I'd appreciate it.**

**2: Should I have Eren's power give him Titan punching capabilities as a human during the fight with Guiche unless he actually turns into a Titan?**

**3: I'm also thinking of having some Attack on Titan characters show up, like Levi. What do you think?**

**4: I'm definitely going to have the Titans show up in the world of Familiar of Zero, but I'm going to make them immune to magic so the nobles can see that magic doesn't make them all great and powerful, and also so Eren can do something with his 3DMG. Is this a good idea?**


	4. Ideas for the future

**Alright here are my decisions:**

**1: Eren's familiar name will be called The Titan of God, and his power will be putting Eren into his berserk Titan mode while he's still a human, and I'm also adding the regenerative powers, but those will kick in whenever he gets injured. I'm also going to change his appearance whenever he goes into this mode, but you're going to have to wait until the next chapter.**

**2: No AoT characters will make an appearance in the story. This might change in the future.**

**3: The Titans will be in the FoZ universe. However, only one Titan will appear every few months and I'm not going to make them perfectly immune to magic, just a little bit resistant it. Let's say a fire mage is going to turn a 5-meter Titan into a pile ash, one fire mage would only be enough to give it burn marks, but if 10 fire mages were there, then they would be able to kill it. They can kill them with magic, but at least 5-10 mages must be present to kill a Titan. Of course, Void is an exception. One more thing, it's impossible to control a Titan with magic.**

**If you don't like my decisions, I'll do my best to change them **


	5. Chapter 4

Eren woke up the next morning in a daze, vaguely remembering seeing the Titans devour his mother and his friends in his dreams last night. With a sigh, he got up and looked over at Louise who was face down on the pillow.

I should wake her up before she suffocates, he thought. I don't even care if she's going to yell at me, as long as I don't have enough time to remember their deaths, I won't even care if she beats me.

There was a knock on the door and a maid poked her head inside. "Excuse me, but could wake up Ms. Valliere? Headmaster Osmond needs to see her right away."

"I was just about to," Eren said, "tell your Headmaster that we're on our way."

The maid nodded and slowly closed the door. Eren then turned around to Louise again and started shaking her.

"Hey, Louise!" said Eren. "Come on, it's time to get up!"

He kept on shaking her until she finally woke up. Louise turned her head and looked at Eren with a sleepy, yet irritated look.

"Familiar, it's way too early to be woken up." said Louise. "This better be important."

Eren got up and walked over to his gear and started equipping it. "As a matter of fact, it is important. A maid just came by and told me that your Headmaster wants to talk to you, so come on, we're probably already late."

"Just shut up for second." She got up from the bed and just stood there like she was waiting for something.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to dress me?"

Eren was so surprised at what she said; he accidentally pulled the trigger for the hook. It shot out, putting another hole in the wall, and also missing Louise's head again.

Both were silent, until Louise started yelling.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"HEY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Eren yelled. "WHAT YOU SAID JUST NOW SURPRISED ME!"

"WHAT, DRESSING ME? YOU'RE A FAMILIAR! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO OBEY ME!"

"WELL THAT'S BULL-" Eren was about to go into a rant filled with insults until he looked closely at Louise's face.

"Louise, are you crying?" Eren asked.

"Huh?" She calmed down, and put her hand on her face to reveal that she had been crying. Louise then pushed Eren out of her room and slammed the door, but she opened it again and held out her hand.

"Those metal boxes, hand them over." She demanded. "I don't want my head to get impaled when we're talking to Osmond."

"Umm, okay." Eren willingly agreed. Plus, he was certain that everyone else in this school will get a little curious of his 3DMG.

-5 minutes later-

Eren and Louise were walking towards Headmaster Osmond's office after Louise got herself dressed. She wore the typical school uniform; white buttoned up shirt, black skirt, and a black cloak that had a seal with a pentagram engraved on it.

Eren noticed that Louise hadn't said anything ever since he pointed out that she was crying and tried to start a conversation.

"So….why were you crying?"

*no answer*

"You know, if there are any problems, you could talk to me ab-"

"Familiar, if you don't drop the subject right now, I will deprive you of food for a week."

"Okay, okay." He shut upped after that.

Geez, he thought, now I know how Sasha feels when she's threatened like that.

They climbing a few stair cases, they finally got up to the top and were now standing in front of a pair of doors. Louise brought up her hand and knocked lightly. At first, nothing happened, but then one of the doors opened slightly and a voice came from the other side.

"Please come in, but please keep the yelling to a minimal."

They both walked in a little bit embarrassed, and the first thought that came to Eren when he saw the Headmaster on the other side of the room was:

"My God, he's older than Commander Pixis!"

The old man had a large grey beard and moustache that dropped to his chest. He wore a black robe, on his left side, there was a wooden staff with a curl at the end, in which Eren assumed was his wand, and on his right was a small white mouse that looked like it was talking to him. Eren also noticed the bald man from before was standing right next to him.

Louise went up to the old man and started talking to him while Eren was busy looking around the room, not paying any attention to the conversation. He saw a woman with green hair in a ponytail and glasses rearranging some books on a nearby shelf. He walked up to a large window and saw a wide field of grass and a huge castle in the distance.

It's great to look at this view without having a big ass wall in the way, thought Eren, but I wish Armin and Mikasa were here to see this.

Eren then found himself in deep thought about his home. Was everyone alright? Did Armin make it after he sacrificed himself? Did the Armored Titan break through Wall Rose?

"Familiar! Get over here!"

"Coming!" He said frightened a little bit. He stopped looking through the window and walked over to the desk where everyone else was.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Valliere's familiar correct?" the old man asked. Eren nodded. "Good, my name is Osmond, Headmaster of Tristain Academy of Magic, and this is Jean Colbert, one of the many people who teaches here."

Colbert bowed his head. "Pleased to meet you."

Eren nodded his head, and did his military's salute, which was putting your right hand as a fist sideways on your heart and putting your left hand behind your back.

"My name is Cadet Eren Jaeger, of the 104th Trainee Corps!"

Both Colbert and Osmond were a bit surprised by this, because not only was this boy a trainee for the military, but the gesture that Eren did that was unfamiliar to them.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jaeger?" Colbert asked. "What was that you just did with your hands?"

It took Eren a while until he realized they were talking about his salute. "It's the salute of my military, to show our dedication to humanity."

"To humanity? Is your military fighting something that isn't human?" Osmond asked.

"…..Yes, they are very dangerous. In fact, they drove humanity to the brink of extinction and the only safe place in the world is the three-ringed walls that survivors built."

Colbert noticed some slight hesitation from Eren before he answered, but then he decided to pay it no heed.

Eren continued. "Humanity has been fighting a losing battle for the past century, while we hid behind the walls for our entire lives. We've been hiding behind the walls for so long; we don't even know anything about the world outside the walls."

Osmond decided to cut in. "These creatures that you've been facing for a century must be a dangerous threat. Can you go into more detail about them for us?"

Eren realized the question that he asked was the one he wished he wouldn't have to answer. While trying to think of a way to describe the Titans, his most terrible memories came back to him: the Colossal Titan appearing over Shinganshina and making the impossible possible, his mother being killed before she got devoured, and his recklessness getting his friends killed in Trost.

"I-I can't…" Eren stuttered. "I need to go outside."

Not even waiting for a response, he walked towards the doors, opened them, and walked out, slamming the doors behind him.

"Hey!" Louise yelled and beginning to chase after him. "Familiar, get back here and-"

Colbert stopped her before she could continue. "Ms. Valliere, I think it will be wise to leave him be for now."

"What!? But, my familiar didn't even answer Osmond's question and-"

"Ms. Valliere, Eren Jaeger is a soldier from another world, where they have been fighting for over a century. I'm sure he was remembering the terrible moments of the war."

"But-"

"He'll come back when he's ready, in the meantime, we will wait for him."

Louise gave it a thought before responding. "Alright, but when he comes back, I'll make sure he won't leave again."

Louise then sat on one of the chairs, and realizing that she was still very tired, she closed her eyes.

Stupid familiar, she thought, why should I care about what he's been through? Everything he said was probably a lie.

…

_BOOOMMMMM!_

_The Colossal Titan kicked a hole in the main gate, not only letting the normal Titans in, but also sending large debris into the town. Crushing anything and anyone they land on._

_Louise was still in a state of shock at the appearance of the Colossal Titan, which somehow managed to disappear without a trace, until she noticed Eren walking in the direction of the breach._

"_My house was over there, Mom is still…."_

_He didn't even finish his sentence as he then broke into a run with the girl in the red scarf running after him._

"_Hey" Louise yelled at them. "I don't know what's going on, but-ah forget, they're not even listening to me!" She ran after them._

_She ran down the path hoping to catch up to them. Along the way, she saw many houses crushed by the large rocks. She also saw a woman grieve over the death of her husband, who was also crushed by one of the rocks._

_This….This is terrible, she thought, I can never imagine this sort of thing happening in Tristain._

_Louise then found herself a few feet away from Eren's house on the opposite side. She could hear Eren and the girl trying to get someone out of the wreckage, and she was about to go over there and help them until she heard giant footsteps coming from behind her._

_She turned around and was now scarred for life. Standing right in front of her was a 15-meter class Titan. It had medium-length dark hair that only barely reaches down its head; one of its eyes was yellow, its ribs were somewhat visible, but the one thing that Louise noticed the most was the huge grin that it had, exposing the teeth and gums, and it was looking straight. At. Her._

_Louise fumbled with her clothes, trying to find her wand, until she went through her pocket, pulled it out, and pointing it directly at the Titan's face, not even caring if she would cast a proper spell._

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled putting all of her strength into her explosion._

_The explosion was so powerful and so sudden; the Titan was pushed back a few feet._

"_Did that do anything?" Louise hoped. She immediately got her answer when the smoke cleared._

"_No, that's impossible, that explosion was powerful enough to put a hole in my classroom!"_

_The only noticeable damage on the Titan's face was a few burn marks and a bit of bone exposing on its nose. All of which were quickly healing._

_Louise was even more terrified than before, she couldn't even move as the Titan slowly reached its hand towards her._

...

GAAAAAHHHH!

Louise jolted awake from the chair, surprising Osmond and Colbert, who were both silently reading a book.

She was breathing heavily and crying a little bit, trying to remember what she was dreaming about. Colbert then closed his book and put it on a table. "Ms. Valliere, are you alright?"

Louise looked at him for a few seconds before answering.

"I-I'm fine, I just-I just had a night-"

RRRROOOOAAARRRR!

Louise was then interrupted by a loud roar that came from the Vestry Court. She got up and looked through one of the windows, and saw that her familiar was in a duel with Guiche.

That idiot…she thought. Does he really think he can beat a no-hmm?

She couldn't tell from how high she was, but she noticed that Eren seemed a bit….different. From her vantage point, she noticed that his hair on the right side of his head became longer and messy, she saw what looked like steam coming from his mouth, and his right eye was now glowing green with rage.

**Well, I was hiding the fact that I'm writing a fanfic from my parents when I was typing down this chapter and now they've become suspicious of me, just great. anyway, hope you liked this chapter! **


	6. Contradictions and Magical Explosions

**Meanwhile in the Author's Room…**

***Me sitting in the room playing Professor Layton Vs Phoenix Wright***

***Door explodes and Louise walks in***

**Louise: Oi, Boshwa!**

**What, Louise? What do you want!?**

**Louise: Tell me, why have you procrastinated on finishing the next chapter!?**

**I'm a bit busy with school, Louise, so be patient!**

**Louise: Busy with school!? You're procrastinating that too!**

***Eren walks in***

**Eren: Hey, what's going on in here!?**

**Eren, help! Louise is holding me at wand point!**

**Eren: I'm not getting involved. You're on you own.**

**Louise smirks, Smart, turns to me again: Start on the next chapter now, or I'll cut you with a hammer!**

**But…..hammers don't cut.**

**Louise: I know, so imagine the long and painful process it will be to get it to cut you. **

**EEEPPPP!**

***jumps on computer and opens Microsoft Word***

**Louise: Also, you know those ideas that you had for the story?**

**Yeaaahhhh….why?**

**Louise: Get rid of them.**

**Huh?**

**Louise: I said get rid of them, except for the Titan one because that's really good.**

**But, Louise, if I do that, I won't have any idea about what I want to write about in the future chapters, plus, everyone who's reading my story will probably get pissed off.**

**Louise: I doubt that because I have some ideas of my own.**

…

**Wait, you're serious?**

**Louise: Yup! And instead of telling everyone what's practically gonna happen in the future, keep it a secret, ok?**

**Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?**

…**.**

Chapter 5 is almost complete guys! I asked one of my friends for advice on writing and she said I should change some of my ideas, and she gave me suggestions. What you just read was basically her advice, in an angry Louise form. Also, this is completely off topic, but I attempted to draw Eren on what I described him from the last chapter, and oddly tried to draw Louise in a Survey Corp uniform with the Maneuver Gear. Maybe I was just bored…..


	7. Chapter 5: The Beast Within Awakens

Siesta thought nothing could ever surprise her in this world that she lives in, since practically she's surrounded by the magic-wielding nobles who could use the 4 elements at their own will, but during the duel between Guiche and her new friend, Eren; that thought just burned in a fire and died.

She had come to watch the duel, for she was worried for Eren's safety. At first, the duel was going well, Guiche summoned a suit of armor called a Valkyrie to fight him and thankfully, Eren was only focused on dodging the attacks. Unfortunately, the moment she saw Eren go into a fighting stance, the Valkyrie stabbed Eren right through his left arm with its spear, but when it did, a bright flash of light appeared from his familiar brand, blinding everyone. A few feet away from where the duel was taking place, a girl with light blue hair and glasses named Tabitha was sitting on the back of her familiar, Sylphid, and was busy reading a book, not even noticing the flash of light, but she heard the loud roar. She looked up from her book in confusion (which is a rare thing mind you) and tried to determine what creature did that roar belong to. Unable to recognize it, she closed her book and jumped down from Sylphid's back.

"Sylphid. Stay." She said, and she walked over to where the group of students gathered around to see the duel. As she got closer, she could see on their faces that they were afraid, and could overhear some interesting conversations.

"The commoner was stabbed in the arm….."

"He destroyed the Valkyrie with his fists, and his wounds healed themselves!"

"He has the ears of an elf!"

Curious, she thought and pushed her way through the crowd to see what they're talking about. When she got to the front, she saw the remains of what used to be a valkyrie in pieces, but what caught her attention the most was Eren's appearance before her. Even though she never talked to him before, she knew that this wasn't the same person that Louise summoned. His familiar brand was glowing green and so were his eyes. Some of his hair was longer and it covered some part of Eren's face. His ears were pointed like an elf and there was little to no skin around the areas of his mouth, allowing something that seems like steam to seep right through the gaps of his teeth. Tabitha was looking at Eren intensely, trying to understand what he was, until she noticed that Kirche came up next to her.

"Oh?" said Kirche as she grinned. "So the Zero actually summoned an elf in disguise, huh? I actually feel sorry for her."

Tabitha shook her head. "Not an elf."

Kirche raised her eyebrow. "Really? Then what is he?"

Tabitha was about to answer, until she saw Guiche summoned 5 more valkyrie.

"VALKYRIE!" Guiche yelled. "KILL THE ELF!" The Valkyrie turned and looked at him in confusion, as if to say, "Ummm….what elf?" Guiche pointed at Eren. "HIM!"

The Valkyrie turned back around, but as soon as they did, Eren suddenly charged and punched right through one of them. He picked the up the Valkyrie he punched and threw it at one of its friends, sending both of them straight through the wall that surrounded the school, leaving 3 more. Eren looked at them and let out a loud roar that sounded a bit like an animal and a human, he then grabbed two of the valkyrie by their helmet, and slammed both of them into the ground, creating two small craters. At that moment, Guiche saw a golden opportunity.

"VALKYRIE, STAB HIM RIGHT THROUGH THE HEART WHILE HE'S DISTRACTED!" He ordered. The valkyrie charged forward, readied its spear, and did as it was told. Eren's body slumped forward, dead and lifeless.

Siesta screamed. "EREN, NO!" She was about to go over there to Eren's body, but then she heard something that seemed impossible. She, and everyone else, heard him talk.

Eren talked in some sort of distorted voice. "I'll kill them all….."

"Every last one…" He pulled himself out of the spear and punched through the valkyrie and stomped it into the ground.

"THAT'S ON THIS EARTH!" He yelled. Then his familiar brand stopped glowing and there was another flash of light, turning Eren back into a normal human and falling unconscious. The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was some very loud and very familiar angry yelling.

**Meanwhile…**

**Wall Rose: Trost District**

**Year: 850**

Armin flew through the city using his Maneuver Gear, trying to outrun three Titans he encountered on his way to find someplace safe. All three Titans were in the 15-meter class and were currently sprinting after Armin and closing the distance quickly. In his head, Armin was trying to find a way out of this situation before he gets eaten.

Damn it, he thought, no matter where I go, those three Titans will keep following me. I can't keep running like this forever, I'm already low on gas as it is, and eventually I'm going to run out!

One of the Titans then stopped abruptly and jumped forward with its mouth open while the other 2 kept running, catching Armin off guard. Then everything felt like it was going in slow-motion, Armin could see the face of the Jumper Aberrant slowly getting closer and closer.

There's no way I'll be able to dodge fast enough, he thought, I'M GOING TO DIE!

Then suddenly, a large green portal appeared between Armin and the Titans. The Jumper went straight through it, and the other two following it, unable to slow down and avoid it. Armin, surprised at what just happened, landed on a roof and looked at the portal. It stayed there for a few more seconds until it disappeared completely.

"What," Armin said "what was that?"

**Back in Tristain….**

**2 hours later after the duel**

_Eren!_

_Eren!_

_Eren!_

_Dad! Stop it Dad! What are you trying to do?!_

_Just give me your arm!_

_After Mom died, you lost it! Let me go, Dad!_

_This is for your sake!_

_What are you talking about!?_

_You must get there! Don't forget about the key!_

_Someday, you'll understand!_

….

GAAHHHH!

Eren opened his eyes with a start and was breathing heavily. He was lying down on Louise's bed in her room wearing a shirt with his trainee vest and shirt nowhere to be found

"It was that same dream again," he said, "at least I think it was the same, I can barely remember it." He got up from the bed and looked around the room.

Wait…..he thought, I was just fighting that Guiche guy just a minute ago, how'd I get back here?

"A-HEM!"

Eren heard someone clear their throat and turned towards them and saw Louise, who looked really pissed off, Colbert, and Siesta, who had a worried look. Eren gave a frustrated sigh, knowing full well this wasn't going to go well for him.

He then gave a cautious smile. "Hey….Louise…"

Eren could swear that he could see veins on her forehead. "DON'T HEY LOUISE ME! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT FIGHTING GUICHE IN A DUEL!?" she yelled.

Eren held up his hands in innocence. "Whoa, hey! It's not like I chose to be in that duel! The guy wouldn't stop bothering me until I did!"

Louise was about to let out another angry retort, but then Siesta spoke up.

"Eren!" she said in a concerned tone. "How are you feeling?! Does anything hurt?!"

He raised his eyebrow. "I'm feeling all right, and nothing hurts, why?"

"Eren," said Colbert. "Do you remember anything from the duel this morning? Anything at all?"

He gave it some thought for a few seconds. "The only thing I can remember was that I was dodging the attacks from that suit of armor, what was it called, a Valkyrie? And after that, it's all a big blank. Why, did something happen?"

Colbert gave a worried look. "Siesta, would you please give him his military vest and shirt?"

"Of course!" Siesta said. She walked out of the room for a few seconds before coming back in with his clothes.

"Hear you go!" She said.

"Thanks, Siesta." He said. Eren put on the trainee uniform and noticed there was something….off about it.

"Hey, did you guys do something it? It feels….like the first time I wore it."

Colbert scratched his head. "It's actually not your uniform, Eren, it's a copy that we made to replace your old one."

"Replace my old one?" Eren looked at him with a confused look. "What happened to the original?"

Colbert bit his lip. "Siesta, show him his old one."

Without saying anything, Siesta went to one of the drawers and pulled out his old uniform. She unfolded it and showed to Eren.

"What the hell!?"

When Colbert said they had to replace his uniform, he originally thought that it ripped or something, but that wasn't the case. On his vest, there was blood splattered all over it and a large distinct hole in the middle of the shirt and the left sleeve of the vest.

"How?" Eren said. "How did this ha-GAAAHHHH!"

He suddenly felt intense pain on his left hand that felt familiar. When he looked at his hand, there was writing appearing below his familiar brand, the Survey Corps emblem, the Wings of Freedom. Eventually the pain stopped and he calmed down and took a breather.

Siesta came to his side. "Eren are you all right!?"

Eren looked at her. "Yeah, *cough* I'm fine."

Louise walked up to him. "What was that?! Why were you suddenly crying out in pain!?"

He showed everyone his left hand. "This."

Colbert's eyes widened and got closer. "This is amazing! I have never seen a language like this before! If only I could translate it!"

Eren put his hand down and looked at the writing on his hand. "Hold on," he said as he looked at it. "When I was in my world, my father taught me this dead language called German, and this looks similar to it."

"Well, don't keep us waiting!" Louise said. "Translate it!"

"Alright, alright, give me a sec." said Eren. "I hope I still remember what these words mean." He thought.

A few minutes later, Eren finally managed to translate it.

"Eren, could you please tell us how you say it in that language first?" said Colbert.

Eren nodded. "I'm a little bit rusty, but it says….. **Flügel von Gott, sie gehören nicht in diese Welt**"

"Alright, Familiar." Louise said impatiently while tapping her foot. "I order you to tell us what it says in translation!"

Eren glared at her. "I was about to Louise. The translation for it is…..**Wings of God, you don't belong in this world**."

As soon as he finished the sentence, there was a bright flash of light from the window that drew everyone's attention to it, and through the window, they saw a single orange lightning bolt come down from the sky a 50 miles away from the school with a loud explosion. A few seconds after the bolt struck, three large distinct shapes appeared and started sprinting towards the school. Louise, Siesta, and Colbert were just looking through the window with confused looks, not knowing what those things were, but Eren knew, and the moment he saw the lighting, he immediately went straight for his Maneuver Gear and equipped it.

"Colbert!" Eren yelled. Colbert looked away from the window and saw him drawing out swords from the metal boxes.

"Eren?" Colbert asked. "What're yo-"

"Is there some sort of basement or safe house of any kind that can support everyone at this school!?" Eren asked.

"Well, yes, but-"

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS, GET EVERYONE DOWN THERE NOW!" He yelled. Colbert immediately ran out of the room leaving Eren, Louise, and Siesta in the room.

"You two," He said to them. "go with him. It's not safe."

"Hold it!" said Louise. "What's going on here!?"

"There's no time to explain!" said Eren. "Just get to safety you two!" Eren went up to the window and opened them. He could see teachers leading herds of students down below the building. He looked forward at the view and could see that the three creatures were getting closer.

"Damn it!" He yelled. "I'm going to have to hold them off until everyone gets down to safety!"

"Familiar!" Louise yelled. Eren turned towards her. "Tell us what's goin-"

"Ms. Valliere!" Siesta said. "I don't know what's going on either, but if Eren's telling us to get to safety, we should!"

Louise glared at her, but eventually just accepted it. "Alright, fine!" Both Louise and Siesta ran towards the door, but then Louise stopped and pointed at Eren.

"When this is over, I expect an explanation!" she yelled. With that said, she ran out of the room.

"Oh, you will get an explanation." He said out loud. "If I'm not dead."

Eren looked forward and glared at them. "This isn't going to be like Trost again, NO ONE WILL BE KILLED BY YOU BASTARD TITANS!" He jumped out of the window and fired both hook wires at the towers. And using his momentum, he launched himself straight towards the Titans, determined to kill them.

…**..**

**Man, I spent so much time thinking how I was going to write this chapter, I got a hand cramp, twice. I just had trouble finding a good way to handle the fight between Guiche and Rogue Eren (yes that's his name when he gets like that) anyway, hope you like this! If there's something that I need to improve on, please tell me. I will appreciate it!**

**Also, during the process of me writing this chapter, I started watching an anime called Akame ga Kill, and had an idea for a crossover fic that involves Pride from Fullmetal Alchemist. Still not 100% sure of how it will be like, but I'm pretty sure I'll know soon. **


End file.
